


Meat-eating orchid

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, I mean how does one write smut in characte, Light Bondage, M/M, Not beta-read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Please Kill Me, Possibly Out of Character, Purple Prose, Smut, We Die Like Men, demon!Niles, here i am anyway, idk what to tag, succubus!Niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is a painting in Leo's room. Its framework is beautiful, but the canvas is empty.Leo decides to keep it against his better judgement, unsuspecting to the demon that is bound to it.The beast takes advantage of that. He will eat him alive.Slight Dub-Con, please read the tags
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Meat-eating orchid

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by The Picture of Dorian Gray

There is a painting in prince Leo’s room. 

He has never seen it before. The painting suddenly appeared right before he was going to crawl into bed, sitting innocently in a lone corner of his room. The frame is slightly chipped and covered in a thick layer of dust, but the ornate decorations still shine through the filth. As for the canvas itself - it is empty. Well, not exactly  _ empty -  _ there is, after all, color on it. But it is impossible to make out anything but a few blurred splats on a dark background.

Very curious indeed. 

Leo crouches down and picks it up, eyeing it suspiciously. Then he inhales deeply and blows the dust away which reveals -

Nothing. 

There is nothing hidden under the grime. The splotches of color stay blurred and boring. 

While the flowery framework is pretty, there is nothing breathtaking about it. Being a prince, Leo has seen dozens and dozens of better works, each more stunning than the other, covered in gold or silver, made from fine china, garnished with beautiful white pearls - and so on and so forth.

_ Bronze _ simply cannot compete with its more precious brethren. He should probably just toss it away. 

Yet, Leo feels strangely drawn to it. 

He stands there, hesitantly contemplating to toss or not to toss until he feels more ridiculous by the minute. With a sigh he places the painting back against the wall, clears the dust of his hands and lies down into his bed. 

It is still there when he wakes up in the morning. In the morning sun the bronze seems a little bit shinier, the colors a little bit more vibrant than they were the evening before, though Leo still cannot determine what exactly the artist was trying to depict. 

He decides to keep it and makes a mental note to let the servants know that they should clean it. 

*

The painting undergoes a curious metamorphosis of a careful, mysterious nature. Leo witnesses the change with growing interest. 

With the growing and waning moon, the craft builds itself, seems to draw power from the silvery light spilling upon it from above. Bronze buds sit upon dainty vines, coiling themselves around the frame. Buds turn into brilliant flowers with filigrane veins, seemingly soft and alive, though carven from dead metal. 

The splurges of colors rearrange themselves and take on a defined bold character, hiding their true nature under a veil of feisty brushstrokes. 

Needless to say, Leo is captivated by these changes. He’s said to be frequently holding the painting, silently observing it with growing fascination until this activity takes up hours and hours of his time. 

Until one day, a face is formed. 

*

_ He is lying on his bed, naked, unable to move, only able to watch and feel. The thing straddling his hips cannot be human -  _ something  _ just doesn’t seem quite right. Its skin is too smooth, too  _ hot _ and the heat of its body seeps into Leo’s bones like liquid fire, giving him a taste of how it would presumably feel to have the fires of hell consuming his living flesh.  _

_ Something sweet lies in the air and Leo thinks of nectar, pollen; a rush of spores.  _

_ Everything feels hazy around the edge. It is impossible for Leo to remember anything but bites and scratches and stinging thorns alternating with incredibly maddening feather-soft touches. _

_ Dreams like this have found him before but this - this is the first time he has ever set eyes on the creature’s face. Bronze skin covering a face carved from marble; sharp crystalline eyes gleaming from their sockets. It is exactly those eyes that are pinning him down, those eyes that utterly, utterly paralyze him, rendering him helpless. _

_ The man,  _ thing,  _ smiles at him, its teeth sharp and gleaming. Something spikes inside of Leo and he doesn’t know if it’s fear or not.  _

_ The thing chuckles, amused. It leans down, one hand pressed down on his chest. Soft hair, a pure deceptive white, brush against Leo’s face, its breath hot against his ear.  _ Don’t fight it,  _ it whispers. _

_ Leo’s body trembles, his breath comes fast and shallow and he wants to scream as the demon starts to sink its fangs into his neck, but there is no voice coming out of his mouth and he reall _ y _ can’t do anything but close his eyes and feel - _

Leo awakes with a start, his body soaked in sweat with his hair plastered to his forehead. A single silvery ray of moonlight shines through a gap upon the accursed painting. 

It is as if a veil has been lifted from his eyes and suddenly, the colors make sense. Though still unclear, a face, eerily familiar peeks back at him. Intense blue eyes burn into his soul.

Seized by a wave of terror and disgust, Leo follows his urge and hurls the painting against a wall. 

Still, his dick is painfully hard in his pants. Leo falls back down with a groan. He curses under his breath as he furiously tugs himself off. Unable to understand, unable to distinguish between reality and imagination he can only watch as his own hands turn into bronze and his veins fill with flames, staining his cheeks red with shame. 

A cold shudder runs along his spine and something brushes against his cheek which make his eyes flutter shut. 

_ I will eat you alive. _

Faint laughter rings in his ears. Leo tips over the edge with that sound in his head and deceptive eyes boring into the back of his head. 

*

Pale morning light creeps into his room, dissolving any lingering doubt that clouded Leo’s mind like morning dew. 

He isn’t alone, not anymore. 

Utter stillness fills the room. Not a single presence could be felt but his own, not a single sound to be heard but his own breath. Yet the painting has been moved into his plain sight, a lone bronze petal lying at its feet. Mesmerized, Leo can’t help but to look, but to stare into the devil’s face. 

And the devil stares right back at him, 

*

Niles is a creature of the darkness, a nightmare coming alive in the dead of the night, luring in the curious and innocent while dressed like a daydream. Bronze petals follow his footsteps, vines of ivy coil around his ankles. Buds of flowers burst open in his presence, faces turned towards him as if spectators to the show that’s going to unfold in front of their eyes. 

With the twitch of his finger, the vines twist tighter around the limp body before him. The boy stays unaware. His dreams, though restless, hold him captive.

He isn’t fighting it, yet. He will be once he awakes and Niles rakes his gaze over his form, skin soft and creamy. A blank slate, pure and undefiled. 

It won’t stay like that for long. 

Leo’s dreams are filled with foreboding and an intense feeling of dreadfulness. He dreams of debauchery and decay, of wicked things pulling him deeper and deeper into a pitch-black pit of tar. 

The gasp with which he wakes fills his lungs with the sickeningly sweet smell of nectar. Dark vines twist and turn on his skin, the sensation slowly dripping into his consciousness. 

He doesn’t fight, doesn’t know if he _ wants  _ to fight it when the accumulation of all of his nightmares visits him in one single night. With every gasp for oxygen his lungs drink up the damp air, the taste of honey and decay lie on the tip of his tongue. Leo can feel himself relax, feel the way he’s sinking back into the mattress. 

Suddenly, even the soft touch of his bed-sheets send shivers down his spine and he has to suppress the moan coming out of his mouth. 

“W-what have you done to me?” He presses out in between clenched teeth. 

There is no answer. Niles climbs on top of him, a smug, amused smile curling around his lips. He’s toying with him, a cat playing with its helpless prey. Leo is trapped underneath, with no way to fight and nowhere to hide. His heart beats furiously with fear and arousal. Blood runs high in his veins. Leo’s vision blooms bright red under the foul ministrations of this beast.

Wet heat fills the room. Sweat lies slick between their intertwined bodies. Leo is melting, his tissue turning into nothingness, bones burning away like candles burning in the night until there’s nothing left but raw desire. Niles moves slow and deliberate. A jolt runs down Leo’s spine like an electric current each time nipples brush against nipples and he can’t decide if he wants to arch away from that maddening onslaught of pleasure or lean into it. It isn’t his choice to make anyways.

The vines hold him firmly in place. 

There’s nothing he can do but to endure as the creature maps out his body, nails trailing over his delicate nerves, probing and teasing, drawing sounds out of him that he didn’t know he was capable of making. Hours could have passed - or just the blink of an eye. Leo parts his legs, a silent plea that earns him an amused chuckle. The devil forcefully grabs his chin and tilts it upwards, intense blue eyes boring into his own ones. 

Leo gulps as he feels Niles lazily trailing his gaze over the column of his throat. 

“Do you remember my promise, little prince?”

Leo’s mouth is completely dry. His voice comes out raw and shaky, when he asks.

“What will you do to me?”

There is no answer. The devil's tongue laps at him, dips into the crevice of his collar bone, traces the lines of his muscles down south, leaving a burning wet trail on his skin. Vines chase after his tongue, growing everywhere where Niles has marked him. Leo squirms underneath, feeling breathless. He isn’t prepared for the feel of a tongue, hot and wet, brushing against the underside of his dick and he instinctively tries to buck into it, but the beast is holding him down, nails digging into warm flesh. 

His breath ghosts over the tip of his sensitive cock and goes lower and lower. 

“Do you remember now?” 

Leo just blinks, confused, mind sluggish and hazy. 

A low laugh leaves Niles’ mouth, dark and full of promises. "I will eat you alive" the beast growls. He pounces - and Leo's trail of thought  _ crashes. _

Wet heat engulfs him. Niles’ tongue is skilled,  _ incredibly  _ so and nothing could have prepared Leo for the feeling of that tongue on his dick. In a matter of seconds Leo has been reduced to nothing more but a panting mess and he wants  _ more _ , is sure that he will die if Niles stops his motions. 

He has never felt so desperate and  _ wanting _ before, his only coherent thought is of how much he wants to seize Niles’ silver locks and keep that mouth down there forever. He tries to buck into the heat, tries to chase the feeling but firm hands dig into his hips, strong enough to leave marks. The room fills with obscene squelching. Yet, even now Leo is forcing himself to be quiet, a part of his mind that cares about honor and shame still intact. 

Niles will have none of that. Sharp fangs brush against his head, a tongue traces the veins on the underside of his dick. A long, drawn out moan bursts from Leo’s throat. Buds form on bronze veins, flowers spring into full bloom one by one, seemingly reacting to Leo, silently watching his performance. Leo pulls against his restraints, wrists rubbed raw from the friction, incoherent noises fall from his lips as waves of blinding pleasure crush over him and - 

Smart vines wrap around his balls and Niles detaches his mouth from Leo’s still oozing member. 

It takes a moment for Leo to realize. A broken sob leaves his mouth once he does. “Wh- why did you stop?”

Niles observes him, quiet and carefully. A hand wraps around his dick, with just enough pressure that Leo is feeling  _ something _ but too little for it to be really stimulating. The pace he sets is agonizingly slow and Leo somehow feels hot and cold at the same time. 

“What a beautiful expression”, the demon mumbles and presses a chaste kiss upon Leo’s burning forehead, so soft that it’s barely there. Leo’s lashes flutter and he’s sure that he must be turning mad.

“...please.”

“I beg your pardon?”, Niles asks and slows his pace more down, if that’s even possible. Leo is sure that he must’ve heard him. 

“Please”, he hears himself saying, again. And Niles stops his movements altogether. 

“I don’t think you’re in a place to voice demands.”

It’s insane, it’s madness, Leo is fully aware of his situation. He’s vulnerable,  _ exposed  _ in front of this demon with the face of a god who could tear his body to shreds in a heartbeat, but it’s not fear that thrums in his veins. It’s something that feels so similar but has an entirely different meaning, that drives him into lunacy.

“I - it’s not a demand. I’m begging you, please.” 

A pink tongue darts out of Niles mouth, wetting his lips. “What is it, that you ask of me?”, he asks, hunger and interest flashing in his eyes. “Use your words.”

“I, I want your hand on my cock”, Leo finally says and Niles rubs his thumb over the head of his dick  _ just right _ which earns him a drawn out whimper. Leo closes his eyes and tries to arch into it, but  _ of course,  _ the demon doesn’t give him what he desperately craves. Tears of frustration well up in him. 

“Well?”, he asks, tauntingly. 

“Please,” Leo whispers, defeated. “I want - I need to come.”

Satisfaction spreads across Niles’ face. “I guess this suffices”, he says and once again, it’s his mouth on Leo’s flesh and Leo drowns in the attention, drowns in the way drowns in the intoxicating perfume of the flowers, drowns in the intense feelings washing over him. Words of pleading spill from his mouth like a prayer and he desperately trashes against his constraints, but the vines just wind tighter around his body. 

The flowers turn their faces towards him, now in full bloom, emitting a faint glow that illuminates everything in their immediate vicinity. The light scatters in Niles eyes and once again, it’s that specific piercing  _ gaze _ that makes Leo’s thoughts fade into nothingness. Blood roars in his ears, a deafening sound only real to himself. 

Leo spills his seed with a low groan. 

The vines slowly retract from his limbs. Leo’s bones feel like jelly and he is sure he wouldn’t be able to move anyway. Niles thoroughly laps up every single last drop of come as if it’s divine ambrosia. Pleased, he lazily nuzzles the inside of Leo’s tight with his mouth. The touch feels like an electrical current on Leo’s over sensitive nerves and he cries out in pain as he feels sharp fangs breaking skin, just shy of drawing blood. 

A reminder. 

“Goodnight, sweet prince”, the demon says and pulls the covers over Leo’s exhausted and utterly wrecked form in mock comfort. “Until we meet again.”

*

Leo wakes the next morning lying in a bed of dried up vines and flowers. His body aches with over exhaustion and when he inspects the inside of his tight, the angry red mark glares back at him, proving that the events happening weren’t just a figment of his overly eager imagination. 

There is a hint of sweetness left in the air and as Leo turns to look for the painting, he finds that the canvas is once again empty, though the framework retains its full glory. A thrill shoots through his body, as he carefully brushes his fingers over its surface, fully aware now of the painting’s hidden secret. 

He should throw it away, but he doesn’t. 

A new night will come. And he will be prepared by then. 

**Author's Note:**

> This file was named In Conclusio:Smut aka I will kill myself  
> Second time I ever attempted to write smut so please don't flame me too hard  
> 


End file.
